The Good, The Bad, and The Downright EVIL!
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Takes place a few months after TFA. This time Doom, Loki, and Maven team up with the help of Lavina (an evil technopath/mind controller who helps Doom), Frankie Raye (Now under a different name and slightly under Lavina's control) and Madison (a high school enemy of Jessica). Rated T for language and implied lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**There is the first chapter of The Fantastic Avengers: The Sequel. It is the first of TWO sequels. All character belong to either MARVEL, hanstrantdgw, or me.**

**Ch.1  
**

Jessica Parker sighed and hunched her shoulders as she walked down to the Baxter Building. It was the middle of the winter, well actually the beginning of winter near Christmas.

"Hey Jess" a brunette called out to the strawberry blonde.

"Hey Co-" Jess started before stopping. Comet Michelle Grimm was standing outside, in the middle of a blizzard, wearing only a bikini.

"Uh...uh...uh...ooookkkkaaaayyyy" Jessica said baffled. Comet just laughed as Jessica walked into the building. Comet flew up to the balcony and landed.

"So how many people gave you strange looks?" Johnny Storm, Comet's fiancée, asked.

"Everyone" Comet laughed as Johnny flew her a change of clothes, and she changed before heading down to the living room.

* * *

-**Living Room**-

"Hey Comet...I see you finally look decent" Jessica said. Comet grinned and said, "Yeah"

"So why were you only dressed in a bikini, during winter" Jessica asked.

"Seeing how many people gave me strange looks" Comet replied.

"Why?"

"For fun"

"How many people gave you strange looks" Jessica inquired.

"Well...most people gave me strange looks. Those who didn't gave me looks of disgust (the girls) or lust (guys). One group of teens mentioned calling a number... 1-800-HELP-ME2 I believe it was." She explained.

"What is that number for" Jessica asked.

"An insane asylum" Comet replied, holding back a laugh.

"Wow so people think you're insane for going outside during a blizzard, wearing only very little...they're right. How can you stand the cold" Jessica said.

"The ice powers I have seem to have cold not affect me as much as other people" Comet explained. Jessica looked surprised and was about to say something when Reed's computer went off. Reed rushed to his computer as someone asked to video chat with all of them.

"Who is it Reed?" Sue asked.

"Uh...Frankie Raye" he replied, glancing at Comet as the mouse hovered over 'Accept'.

"Are you going to accept it" Comet asked bluntly.

"Uh...Yeah" Reed replied, clicking 'Accept'.

"Ah so here is the famed Fantastic Five" Frankie said.

"What do you want Raye" Comet said, biting back a growl.

"Nothing" Frankie said.

"Then why the h*** did you call" Johnny asked, pulling Comet into his arms.

"Doom is in Russia. Russian police want you guys to appear. He is with Lavina" Frankie said. She then ended off the video chat as Tony's PDA went off and a thunder-storm appeared suddenly.

"Fury what is it?" Tony asked.

"Maven has escaped with a girl" the S.H.I.E.L.D director said.

"What does the girl look like" Jessica asked. Fury brought up a picture of a girl about nineteen. The girl had a sneer on her face that made her look like a snarling dog.

"Madison" Jessica growled.

"Maven left a note saying he'd be in Russia" Fury said, signing off as Thor appeared.

"Thor what's wrong." Natasha asked.

"Loki, God of Mischief, has escaped Asgardian Prison. He said he was going to somewhere called Rush-uh (Russia)" Thor said.

"We've got to go there" Clint said. The others nodded and rushed to their rooms/ to their homes to pack.

* * *

-**Private Jet**-

The two groups boarded the private get that Tony rented.

"We will be in Moscow in about ten hours" the pilot announced.

"Okay" Bruce said, as they all sat. Once seated and the plane took off Comet laid her head on Johnny's shoulder. He sighed and pushed the armrest up and pulled Comet into his lap.

"Just rest" he said, his breath washing over her hair. Comet smiled sleepily and gripped a handful of his shirt and buried her head in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. As Comet drifted off to a nap, Jessica and Anthony were talking.

"Madison as in Madison the B**** from school" Anthony asked.

"The very same one" Jessica replied.

"Why had she teamed up with Maven" Anthony inquired.

"Probably because they both wish to get rid of me" Jessica said.

"But does she have any powers" he asked.

"I don't know, but knowing Maven he has something up his sleeves" she replied. For the rest of the ten hours, Jessica thought about what Maven was up to while Comet napped, curled against her boyfriend/fiancée. There was only thirty minutes left of the ride when a fireball shot through the wintery sky.

"What was that" Comet asked, shooting awake.

"Uhh... you better check this out" Johnny replied, peering outside. Floating outside the plane was a female-looking Johnny.

"What the f-" Comet started to say before the pilot said, "watch your language".

"What on earth IS that" Ben shouted.

"I don't know but you need to stop whatever it is" The pilot said. That gave Comet and idea

"If someone were to kick out one of these windows what would happen" Comet asked.

"uh it would cause it to be really cold in here but we could still fly... Why?". Instead of answering Comet turned to Sue.

"Do you think you could make a force field to cover just where you are at in here...so no cold can get in?" she asked. "Yeah..why?" Sue asked. Again instead of answering Comet smiled and said, "Good" before looking at Johnny.

"Heat it up Torch" she commanded before kicking out the window closest to her with her ice-covered foot.

"Make those force-fields" Comet commanded before jumping out of the plane with Jessica behind her.

**There is the new chapter. The number mentioned is one me and my friends made up for the same thing mentioned. REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I'm watching Iron Man and IT IS AWESOME. I also found out that the actor who played Nick Fury was in the Incredibles. Now for some answers**

**Hanstrantdgw  
**

**1)I changed the title. I thank you for the title.  
**

**2)Totally. Everyone wears a bikini outside during the winter.  
**

**3)It's cool you saw Loki, but you didn't have to hit your sister.  
**

**4)ITS TIME TO KICK EVIL A$$  
**

**onto the chapter.  
**

**Ch. 2  
**

Comet free-fell as Jessica flew. While Comet free-fell she wondered if she should ice herself over or just wait to see what she would land in. She was only able to wonder for a few moments before she hit the ice-cold water, that she couldn't feel. From below the water she heard people wonder about the "Crazy, Suicidal Girl" and what happened to her. Smiling under the water Comet shot herself towards the surface and came face to face with the villain.

"Who are you?" Comet shouted.

"I go by few names but you may call me Nova", Nova said.

"Well Nova how the h*** did you get your powers'' Comet said.

"I gave them to her" A voice said behind her. Comet spun around to see a familiar masked man.

"Doom" she spat in a venom-filled voice.

"Yes I gave Frankie her powers" Doom said.

"Frankie?" Comet said confused. She looked from Doom to Nova to Lavina and back to Nova.

"Frankie Raye" she snarled, glaring at the now-super villain.

"Yes Comet. Now who's the super one" Frankie said. She shot a fireball at Comet, who dodged.

"Hey! Three against one. Not fair" Johnny said flying up to Comet while Tony and Anthony appeared and Loki and Maven appeared.

"Okay. So five against six...slightly better odds" Tony said.

"So Johnny you are looking very...hot" Frankie said.

"Stay the h*** away from my boyfriend Frankie" Comet snarled.

"Frankie?" Johnny asked.

"That is Frankie Raye now" Comet said as an electrical shock went through her.

"Comet!" Johnny cried. Comet fell before reicing herself and saying, "I'm fine but lets fight on the ground" Comet said, wincing. Johnny and the others nodded and flew towards the ground to finish the fight.

**There you go. Frankie Raye is actually slightly under Lavina's power so she's not actually evil. Don't forget to review and everything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. As I said earlier, or maybe i didn't, this is the first of two sequels. The next one will take place in the future.  
**

**Hanstrantdgw  
**

**a) There will be fights, lots of them.  
**

**b) THERE FREAKING IN RUSSIA  
**

**c) There will be him and Jess  
**

**d) See C (hehe that CC hehe)  
**

**Ch. 3**

Once the give landed on the ground, they regrouped with their respective teams.

"Now to beat them" Comet said.

"You can't beat us" Lavina sneered.

"Think Again" Johnny replied. Lavina just smiled and pointed her finger at Sue, Jessica, Steve, Clint, and Ben. Their eyes turned an evil blue color. They turned on their teams and started fighting them.

"Sue don't do this" Comet cried, blocking a punch from Sue as she ducked from Ben.

"Loki is our leader. He shall rule all. Anyone who defies Loki shall perish" Sue said monotony. Comet cursed quietly and said, "Sue really?". Sue just smiled a sneer and punched at the young brunette. As Comet was trying to knock some sense into Sue, Jessica was fighting Anthony.

"Jess please" Anthony said, blocking her.

"No" She growled, punching him. He dodged the punch and she fired a fire-ball, which was blocked by a rock.

"Retreat. We do not wish for trouble" Loki said. The five evil heroes retreated, growling and glaring at the good heroes.

"We gotta follow them" Johnny cried, but Comet grabbed him and said, "no".

"Why not?" he cried, turning on her.

"The spell takes both time and patience to break" Comet explained.

"okay" Johnny said defeatedly as the Avengers looked confused.

"Lavina's spell takes time, patience, and working to break the spell" Reed explained.

"So we will have to be patient to make them good?" Thor asked to confirm it.

"yup" Comet confirmed. The Avengers nodded and Reed said, "C'mon I already have a 'house' to live at for now" and they went to teh safe house.

**There is the next chapter. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I thank Hanstrantdgw**** for:  
**

**1) the review  
**

**2) the thor picture  
**

**and  
**

**3.) The Johnny Storm pic...Now here is the next chapter. BEWARE THERE IS IMPLIED MATURE THEMES, AND SOME BAD LANGUAGE, SO DON'T READ IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.  
**

**Ch.4**

After both teams got 'back' to their 'home' they went to their own rooms and unpacked before turning on the TV and watched it for a while.

* * *

-**A Few Days Later**-

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve and everyone was slightly depressed.

"There has never been a time when Ben hasn't spent Christmas with me" Comet said sadly.

"Same with Sue" Johnny said, pulling her into his arms to comfort her.

"It's just so weird. I miss him so much" Comet said, curling into her boyfriend's arms.

"We'll get them back" Johnny promised, kissing her hair gently.

"I know" Comet sighed, shifting so his lips were now touching her forehead. Slowly he moved her to a different position as they laid down on the bed...

* * *

-**Doom/Loki Lair**-

"Why are we battling against them again" Ben grumbled.

"if you forgot. Comet and Johnny have tried to kill us" Lavina reminded him, motioning to her and Doom, while pushing her powers further.

"And The Avengers have tried to destroy me" Loki said, using his mind-control powers to destroy any memories of good from them.

"Well then...Let's go have some...fun." Clint said, grabbing Jessica and leading her to his room. Jessica grinned like an idiot (A/N: Like you see in shows and movies how the ho/slut/whore grins stupidly) and followed him. Once they got to his room, he pressed her against the wall, molding his lips to hers.

"Mmm I like that" Jessica said, pressing her body closer to his. Clint grinned and grabbed her, leading her to the bed, and stripping off his shirt at the same time.

* * *

-**Russian Safe House**-

Comet laid next to Johnny, relaxing when she heard a scream of pain. She and Johnny bolted up and got dressed before flying to the sound of the scream. She and Johnny bolted up and got dressed before flying to the sound of the scream.

"What happened?" she cried, upon finding Natasha and Anthony clutching their chests in pain. They explained that their chests had just suddenly started to hurt. To this Comet explained that Lavina's power had the ability to make a person feel pain if their lover made love to someone while under her control.

* * *

-**Few Days Later**-

A few days later Comet and Johnny went shopping, after discovering they were short on water.

"Uhh...we have a problem." Johnny said to Comet, who was currently debating which brand of water to buy.

"and that is?" she asked, turning to him.

"I forgot the money" he answered sheepishly.

"and I did not" She replied, reaching into her bra and pulling out five dollars.

"bra money?" he asked, hiding a grin.

"Of course. Where else would a girl keep her money" Comet replied, grabbing a container of water and handing it to him. After they payed for it, they started walking home, only to have people get in their way.

"Get the h*** out of our way" Comet shouted, to no avail. With a slight growl Comet yelled, "All of you better get the **** out of our way or else". This time it worked and everyone moved out of their way. They proceeded to go back home.

**There is the end of this chapter. The scene with Comet explaining Lavina's power was supposed to be longer but I had typed it but not saved it so it went bye-bye. The Bra money was inspired by my friend hannah (or Hanstrantdgw on here) and the scene where Comet yells at the people to get out of her way was from Sunday and how we were a bit angry at the fact that we had to put our instruments away after a band concert and all the sixth graders were crowding around our lockers. Sorry for the long Authors Note. NOW REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is my next update, and chapter. I may have updated earlier but I had a math test to finish and it took me more than an hour to do.**** Now for some answers:  
**

**a.) Jess isn't a whore  
**

**because  
**

**b.) She isn't  
**

**and  
**

**c.) I gave you credit...Now onto the chapter  
**

**Ch.5  
**

A few hours later, the PDA Reed owned went off.

"What is it" Thor asked.

"Frankie, Jessica, Clint, and Ben are attacking the city" Reed said.

"We have to go attack them don't we?" Anthony said sadly.

"Yes" Reed sighed. Anthony and Natasha nodded and slipped on their uniforms as did they all.

* * *

-City-

"Ben! Stop!" Comet shouted to her brother.

"Make me" Ben replied, throwing a car at her. Comet easily froze herself and the car before saying, "I'm going after Raye" in a venom filled voice. Reed nodded and she took off, flying up to Frankie Raye.

"Frankie stop this s*** now!" Comet commanded.

"Never" Frankie replied, letting out a blast of heat energy. Comet iced over her body an extra few layers as the heat hit. A few layers melted off as she flew backwards, before rightening herself and facing Nova. Before Comet could attack Nova, a fire-ball whizzed by her. Comet whirled around to see Jessica firing at her and Johnny fighting her off to aid Comet. Comet fire some ice-balls at Frankie.

"regroup and fight as a group" Frankie commanded. The others backed down to where Frankie had floated down. Comet slid down and they faced each other down. Hawkeye shot a light-arrow, which exploded into a flash of light that blinded the good guys as the bad ones ran away.

"They got away again" Comet cursed, her eyes flashing.

"We have to solve this problem" Reed said, rubbing his face, as they walked back to the safe house.

* * *

-**Russian Safe House**-

Comet cursed and stormed around her room as Johnny quietly watched.

"Let's go" he said, after a while, grabbing her hand and stopping her mid-stride.

"Where are we going" Comet asked suspiciously.

"The gym" he replied, going to the elevator and down to the hotel lobby and then onto the gym/exercise room. After he closed the door he said, "C'mon. you need to have a chance to let your anger out. Let's spar" and with that they started to spar. They spared for a while before she started to relax her anger, it slowly turned from sparing to playful wrestling. Comet ended up pinning Johnny to the ground.

"Ha. I've got you beat" Comet breathed.

"You sure do" Johnny said, his hands slipping down to her waist, holding her against him. Comet just smiled and pressed her lips to his, kissing him. Johnny kissed her back as he sat and pulled her onto his lap.

"Uh hello" a voice said. They broke apart as a girl about eighteen peered in.

"Uh...yeah. may we help you" Johnny said, standing up and pulling Comet up with him.

"Is this the exercise room" the girl asked.

"Yeah" Comet said, "We just finished'.

"Okay" the girl replied stepping in, as Johnny and Comet stepped out and headed back to the super-mega-awesome-presidential suite. After they got back, the teams strategtized for the last part of the day.

**There you go. I'll try to update again Sunday. REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I told you I'd update today. I didn't know if I would be able to update but I can. Anyway here is the next chapter and Hanstrantdgw please get Loki out of your head.  
**

**Ch.6  
**

-**Christmas Day**-

The groups woke up bright and early. For a moment they forgot about the missing team members, before the sadness overcame them so suddenly.

"Hey" Comet said to Reed.

"Hey...its so weird without Ben or Sue" Reed commented.

"It is" Johnny agreed, holding a sad Comet to him. Comet smiled sadly and they headed to the mini-kitchen to eat breakfast and take some medicine. After breakfast, the two groups sat in the living room and stared at the tree...it was, for this reason, that when Reed's PDA went off it startled everyone.

"What is it Reed?" Comet asked quietly, already knowing what it was.

"The others, the ones that got turned evil, are attacking. We have to go stop them" Reed sighed. Comet didn't reply, just stood up from her place on Johnny's lap and went over to the window and jumped out, freezing over her body as she did. Johnny followed her and caught on fire and they silently flew to the fight.

* * *

-**Fight Scene**-

Comet and Johnny arrived first, followed shortly by Stark, Thor, and Anthony.

"Sue stop now" Johnny commanded, shouting at his sister.

"Never" Sue cried. Comet bit back a curse and shouted, "Sue please stop this madness and break free of Lavina." She didn't reply, just ran at them, as did they all. Comet frowned, she didn't want to hurt them, but she knew she may have to. When Sue ran at her, she stood still and dodged Sue's punch, whirling around to retaliate, only to find Sue not there. She was surprised, then, when the invisible punch connect with her mouth. Comet stumbled back, pressing the back of her hand to her lip, only to find blood, before wiping her lip, licking it, and freezing over her body. Once her body was frozen over, she rushed at Sue forcing herself not to go the other way and not attack her best friend/ almost sister-in-law.

"Comet don't hurt her" Stark shouted.

"Wasn't planning on it" Comet replied, attempting to freeze Sue. Meanwhile, Jessica and Natasha were going at it.

"Jessica! Stop this now" Natasha said.

"Never" Jessica replied. Natasha sighed, she didn't want to do this, but it came down to this, and so she pulled out her pistol and fire. Unfortunately Jessica caught the bullet and crushed it. A few moments later, the two teams regrouped.

"Okay new plan. We have to fight as a big group" Reed said. The others nodded and took up fighting stances and fought with their teams. Eventually the good guys prevailed and captured the evil heroes.

"Now we just have to keep them safe until we fix this mess" Comet said, bending down to where Sue was chained to the ground.

"I'm sorry about this Suzie" Comet said and she hugged Sue, who struggled to strangle Comet. Abruptly Comet stood and said to Reed, "Let's take them back".

**There is the chapter. Please review. It will really make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well its December 22nd and we aren't dead. Sorry for the long wait I've been...busy. I thank my reviewers Kat and Hanstrantdgw. Kat thank you for the nice review and I can't take total credit for the characters; Maven, Anthony, and Jessica belong to Hanstrantdgw; and Comet and Lavina belong to me. Hanstrantdgw...no comment, I'm calling 1-800-Help-Me2 by the way.**

**Ch.7  
**

The days passed, and the evil heroes were now contained in a room that deactivated their powers. On December 29th, Comet decided to pay Sue a visit.

"Hey Suzie. I'm glad Reed has gotten rid of the fake chains" Comet said, Sue bared her teeth and moved to attack, so Comet quickly made an ice chair and shoved Sue into it, making ice-'cuffs' to keep her to the chair.

"I'm so sorry Sue. But it's for you and for the best" Comet said, hugging Sue before walking out with tears threatening to fall.

"Hey what's wrong" Johnny asked as he saw his fiancee walking out of Sue's cell, with tears in her eyes.

I Hate it. I hate having Sue and Ben evil. I HATE IT" Comet replied, starting out quiet but shouting the last three words. Johnny didn't say anything, he just closed the few feet between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I hate it too. Lavina, Doom, and Frankie will pay" Johnny said, rubbing her back and holding her close.

"I just hate it Johnny. I really do. Every cell in my body is telling me to go hunt down them and kill them but I know I can't." Comet cried, finally allowing the tears to fall. Johnny rubbed her back and whispered sweet words as Comet cried her eyes out.

-**Jessica's Cell**-

Anthony walked into his girlfriend's cell.

"Jess I know what you and Clint did. Natasha and I felt it. I'm not mad. I just want you to know that I will always love you" he told her, before lightly kissing her and exiting the cell.

-**Clint's Cell**-

"Clint you must break the spell" Natasha said.

"Never!" Clint cried. Natasha sighed and reminded him of everything they did together; Budapest, New York, and battling Maven all those times. Slowly Clint's eyes returned to their normal color as he said, "Tasha? Oh I'm so sorry" as he realized everything he had done.

"It wasn't you who did it. It was Loki and Lavina's fault" Natasha reassured him. Clint looked up and said, "I don't know who I will be allowed to be back in SHIELD after this" Clint said sadly as Natasha led him out.

* * *

-**Next Day**-

The next night, Comet was found baking cookies at 11:50 PM. She had gotten behind her Christmas baking because of all the trouble, so she was now catching up. After getting everything mixed and baked it was around 12:30 and she was going to go to bed when a window broke. Comet looked up to see a silhouette of Frankie Raye and cursed.

"S*** now I gotta go wake the others" She muttered, and with that she put the cookies away, grabbing one as she did of course, and ran to wake the others.

"Wake up" She shouted, running into Reed's room first.

"Wazz goin on" He said, blinking as she flicking on the light.

"Frankie and some others are attacking" She said, "wake the others" before running to her and Johnny's room.

"Johnny get up" She shouted, flicking on the light and pushing on him to get up.

"Huh" he said.

"Frankie Raye, Lavina, and Madison are here" Comet said. Johnny bolted up and said, "Let's kick some bad guy booty" and grabbed a shirt and they ran out. When they returned, they found Reed had woken everyone else up.

"Let's get this party started" Tony said. The two groups went on a huge chase, Frankie following Reed, Comet and Johnny to Sue's cell, Lavina following Stark, Thor, and Hulk, to Ben's cell, and Madison following Anthony, Natasha, and Clint to Jessica's cell.

* * *

-**Sue's Cell**-

When the good Fantastic Five members arrived at Sue's cell, Reed wrapped his body around her, attempting to turned her good, while Comet and Johnny worked on battling Frankie.

"Well if it isn't little, whiny, Comet the B****. I don't know why someone as cool as Johnny would want a loser like you" Frankie sneered. (A/N: Remember Frankie is evil. She doesn't really hate Comet. It's all Lavina's doing)  
. Comet felt her anger spike and ran at Frankie, who easily dodged and , while her back was turned, fired a fireball at Johnny and one at Reed and then more and more. Sue watched with surprise as Comet turned around and was hit with a facefull of fire, and then more and more.

"No! stop" Sue cried, breaking free of Lavina's control and pushing her force field to cover her fallen teammates.

"Thanks Sue" Reed said as Johnny rushed over to help Comet up.

"Thanks" She said as Reed and Sue rushed out and turned on the power deactivater. When Frankie tried to fire them, she failed.

"What? That's not fair" Frankie said.

"Now who's the whiny one" Comet said, punching Frankie, who fell. Once Frankie fell, Comet started beating her and beating her to get her subdued.

"I think you got this babe" Johnny said as Comet backed off and they pulled Frankie out, before Comet cuffed Frankie and they were victorious.

* * *

-**Ben's Room**-

When Iron Man, The Hulk, and Thor appeared in Ben's cell, he roared and attempted to break the chains that restrained him.

"Hulk try to help thing" The Hulk said.

"I don't need any help" Ben replied as Lavina appeared.

"Got you cornered" Lavina cried.

"You will never beat the god of thunder" Thor roared, calling Mjolnir to him.

"Loki can beat you" Lavina taunted. Thor threw his hammer at Lavina, who caught it and instantly fell and tried to pull up the hammer. Thor ran at her and picked up the hammer, swinging at Ben, who had come to aid Lavina.

"Thor stop!" Comet cried, as she and the rest of the Fantastic Five rushed in.

"This Thing tried to attack me" Thor said as Ben roared and moved to attack, but the Hulk restrained him as Comet turned to her brother and said, "Stop. Please".

"Silly girl. Your brother won't listen to you. He only listens to me" Lavina (ten miles) said, mentally commanding Ben to run at his sister.

"Comet move!" Reed commanded as Ben rushed at her.

"Comet" Sue shouted as Johnny mentally cursed and ran at his fiancee and pulled her out of Ben's unmoving path.

"What the h*** were you thinking!" Johnny shouted at her.

"I couldn't hurt Ben, I just couldn't" Comet explained, as Lavina snuck up and started shoving electricity into Comet. She was then frozen, arching her back as if she was suspended on a wire.

"Comet" Johnny cried, fear for his GF engulfing him.

"I'm...fine" Comet gasped, squeezing her eyes through the pain. Ben roared and broke Lavina's spell, rushing at the red-head and slamming her against the wall, effectively breaking the electricity, and Comet fell, panting, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

-**Jessica's Room**-

When Clint, Natasha, and Anthony rushed into Jessica's room, they were followed by Madison.

"Clint why are you now against me" Jess whined.

"Jessica. Lavina and Loki have you under their spell. Please break free" Clint pleaded.

"Never. Loki is the king. All of you are nothing"Jessica replied. Anthony sighed and said, "If we're nothing then you won't mind if I do this" and walked over to Madison and kissed her. Jessica growled and broke the spell, before shoving Anthony off Madison and beating the s*** out of Madison.

"Done with that" she said as everyone else showed up and Comet cried, "You go Jess!"

"Thanks...I guess. We have on subdued." Jessica said.

"Actually we have two" Comet corrected.

"Two?" Jessica asked.

'Let's just say Frankie Raye won't be messing with us for a while" Johnny said, pulling his grinning girlfriend close.

"You beat her up" Jessica cried.

"more or less subdued her" Comet said as they pushed Madison into the kitchen.

* * *

**WARNING THERE ARE HEAVILY IMPLIED LEMONS IN THE NEXT PART.**

-**Anthony's Room**-

"You know I'm still mad about you kissing Madison" Jessica said, as she got ready for bed.

"I know and that's why I'm gonna make it up to you" Anthony replied.

"How" Jessica asked suspiciously. Anthony just smiled and pushed her onto the bed.

"this is how" he said seductively, kissing her. Jessica kissed him back and gave into him...

-**Comet and Johnny's room**-

"I'm sorry about yelling at you" Johnny apologized to Comet.

"Don't worry about it. I just didn't want to hurt Ben" Comet replied, climbing into bed with Johnny behind her.

"No it's my fault. I need to stop being so protective of you. I know you can take care of yourself" Johnny said, pulling her to his chest.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop being protective" Comet said, pushing him down and kissing his neck. Johnny groaned and flipped so he was on top.

"That's good then" He said, reaching for her shirt...

**There is the end of the chapter. The last to parts with the implied lemons were last minute ideas. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANUKKAH TO ALL MY READERS. Well today is Christmas and I'm updating, I know weird. Thank you Kat for the nice review, Comet and Johnny's relationship is so strange compared to my other OC/Canon Charter or OC/OC relationships in my other stories. I also want to tell Hanstrantdgw that the gifts you got are pretty cool. Now here is the next chapter. Life gets only worse for our heroes.****  
**

**Ch.8  
**

"Tell us where Doom, Maven, and Loki are!" Steve demanded. It was a few days later, New Years Eve had gone great, and they even broke the spell on Steven without having to harm someone.

"Why should we" Lavina sneered.

"Do it or we'll sic Comet and Jessica on you" Johnny said, telling them they have the choice of either telling them the information or getting their a**** kicked, as Anthony and Natasha nodded.

"How will they be able to stop us, when they're so busy fighting you!"Lavina said, activating her powers, aimed at Natasha, Anthony, and Johnny. Their eyes turned an evil blue and Johnny went to break the chains as Anthony and Natasha shoved Steve out of the room.

"Now lets get out of here" Johnny said, Frankie Raye and Lavina clutching his arms.

"Good idea" Frankie giggled as they ran out.

"Not so fast" A voice shouted. They spun around to see Comet, clearly p***** off and covered with ice.

"Stop right there. You're not gonna get away this easy" Jessica said, as she and Clint also appeared.

"Get rid of them Johnny" Lavina commanded.

"My pleasure" Johnny replied as both Frankie Raye and Lavina kissed him. Comet saw this and it felt like her heart was getting ripped out.

"Bye-bye we'll have some...fun later on" Raye said, touching his arm before they left. Johnny grinned as Comet cussed and Johnny's grin changed to a sinister frown.

"Don't we have a potty mouth" Johnny taunted. Comet was about to curse again when Johnny caught himself on fire and they attacked.

* * *

"******** **** ********* **** *************** ******" Comet cursed as Reed pulled out the bullet that was lodged in her arm.

"I'm sorry" Reed cried.

"It's not your fault. it that ******* Lavina's fault" Comet said grimly (a/n PUN ON HER NAME)

"Now just to treat the burns" Sue said, bringing over a cold washcloth. Once this was finished, Comet had just about said every word that could be considered a curse word, and threatened Doom and his goons about a thousand times.

"I'm sorry Comet" Sue said.

"Not your fault" she replied, her eyes flashing.

"It's okay" Sue said, wrapping her arms around Comet.

"Thanks Suzie" Comet said as Reed moved to help Jessica and Clint.

"You okay Jessica" Reed asked.

"Yeah but I can't believe they did that" Jess said.

"Lavina's power is very strong" Reed explained, removing the bullet and cleaning up the burns. Reed then moved to a silent Clint and removed the bullet and cleaned him up.

"What are we gonna do about this" Comet said, holding back another curse.

"Do what we have always done, work on capturing and getting them back" Sue said, handing out hot cocoa and cookies. They ate in silence and headed away to prep for any forthcoming battles.

**There is the next chapter. They are evil and now they have to get turned good again *sigh* I don't know why I torture Comet...It may have to do with dating the Human Torch. Anyway like always Review and I'll be back Saturday hopefully .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two updates in two days, I'm on a streak. I hope you guys had a good Christmas, I got both Fantastic Four movies, The Avengers, and The Amazing Spider Man. I want to thank my reviewers, Johnny No Name, Kat, and Hanstrantdgw. Kat, thanks and i like making Comet angry, Hanstrantdgw, Potter would be jealous of your christmas presents, you gotta show them to him. Here is the next chapter, it finishes up last chapter and is pretty long.**

**Ch.9  
**

A few days later the heroes were just lounging around when Jessica spoke.

"I feel if I hadn't been evil, this would've never happened." she said. Comet sighed and said, "Lavina's control can make people do things they would never do otherwise".

"Yeah but.." Jess said before getting cut off by Comet.

"Would you ever think Johnny would try to kill me?" she asked.

"No but.." Jess replied before getting cut off again.

"Lavina made him try to kill me multiple times, he almost succeeded the last time but he manged to break the spell before he could" Comet told the 19-year old.

"I LIKED IT" Jessica shouted.

"You what?" Comet asked.

"When Clint and I did...you know...I liked it" Jessica admitted.

"Well h***" Comet muttered as Reed's PDA went off.

"What is it" Jessica asked.

"Doom, Loki, Maven, and everyone else are attacking. We need to stop them" Reed said. Comet cursed very quietly and flung herself out the window (A/N: now all the civilians are going to be wondering if she's suicidal), icing herself over to go confront her boyfriend/fiancee, her three enemies, the evil frost-giant, the evil mastermind Jessica hated, and Jessica's high-school enemy.

* * *

"Johnny, Please stop this" Comet pleaded.

"Ha silly girl. I've found my place and it isn't with you" Johnny sneered. As much as that made her feel sad, it also p***** her off.

"That's wasn't what you said the other night" Comet snapped. She was referring to the night after they turned Sue, Jessica, and Steve back good and what they did.

"What is she talking about Johnny?" Lavina asked. Johnny blinked and said, "No idea". Comet fisted her hand. She wanted to beat the s*** out of the two grinning girls and get her man back.

_Remember what Bobby said,_ Comet thought. This though relaxed her slightly. A while ago they met up with the X-Men and Bobby Drake, AKA Iceman, taught her how to have better control over her power, meaning she didn't ice over at the first hint of anger (A/N: yet another story I still have to write).

"To h*** you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you know and they may not know you know but I know you know" Comet taunted.

"What?" Frankie Raye asked, confused.

"I now that Johnny knows what I am talking about, and even though you may not know, I know he knows" Comet said.

"Whatever. you will still lose" Johnny said, flinging fire at her. Comet dodged and fired some ice back at him.

"Ice is no match for the torch" Johnny said arrogantly.

"That's not what you say in bed, in fact it's the exact opposite of what you say in bed" Comet replied cockily.

"Go get her and then we can _celebrate _later" Frankie whispered.

"My pleasure" Johnny replied, kissing both Frankie Raye and Lavina on the lips before lunging at Comet. Comet side-stepped him and covered her fist in ice before bringing her fist around and connecting neatly with Johnny's cheek. Johnny stumbled back before flaming on and lunging at her. He hit her and they fell to the ground, him on top. Comet saw her moment to try to break Johnny's spell and kissed him, straight on the lips. Johnny pulled away and punched Comet on the nose before standing up, grabbing her suit collar, and throwing her against one of the buildings.

"Never kiss me again" he growled, storming over and punching her again. She closed her eyes to think through the pain and iced her body over, catching Johnny's hand while her nose bled out.

"Never. Attack. Me. You should know better than that by now" Comet said, throwing his hand back and stepping away, turning her back on the man she loved. Johnny moved to attack but found he couldn't.

"Come one! Go attack her!" Lavina shouted. Johnny closed his eyes and started shaking his head.

"No...no...NO!" he cried, breaking the spell. He realized what he had done and ran to catch up with his future-wife.

"Wait" he called. Comet turned around, ready to defend herself if he attacked her, when he took her by surprise. As soon as he caught up with her, he pushed her against the store-wall, pressing his lips to hers. Comet froze for a second before looping her arms around his neck, and pulling herself closer to him. Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close enough that the only thing preventing them from touching was the clothing they wore.

"You...you're back" Comet breathed as he pulled away and crushed her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I love you" Johnny said, kissing the top of her head.

"Not your fault" she replied, scrunching up her face, in the pain that was radiating from her nose. He pulled back a bit and saw a bit off blood still trickling out of her nose.

"S*** i broke your nose!" he cried.

"It's not your fault. It's _their _fault" Comet said, nodding to Frankie Raye and Lavina, who were both looking startled.

"Let's get them" Johnny said. Comet smiled and agreed, "lets"

* * *

-**Jessica**-

"Anty-cakes stop" Jessica cried.

"Why? You're a dirty w****. I know what you and Clint did" Anthony snarled as Natasha shot at them.

"Tasha stop" Clint cried. Natasha ignored him, but he didn't take the ignorance as a 'no', instead he marched up to Natasha and kissed her. When she started to struggled, he didn't stop. He didn't stop as Anthony tried to attack him. Clint only stopped when he realized the _way_ she was kissing him back. Clint pulled away in enough time to see Natasha's eyes return to their normal color.

"Clint?" she said.

"hey Nat" he replied. Natasha was silent as she remembered what she had done.

"Jessica! I"m so sorry. I don't know why...please forgive me" Natasha begged. Jessica said, "Don't worry. we've all done things we aren't proud of". As she said that, Anthony snuck up and she said, "Uranium rod. come to the good side" . Anthony stumbled back in fear and shook his head as the shock, and use of his nickname, broke the spell on him.

"Jess? What happened?" Anthony asked.

"Lavina turned you against us" Jessica explained, as Comet, Sue, Johnny, Reed, and Ben appeared.

"Hey what happened to you guys" Jessica asked, seeing the swolleness of Comet's nose.

"Nose got broken" Comet said nonchalantly.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"An accident" Johnny said, pulling Comet close to him.

"Accident?" Jessica inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"The spell pitted me against her" Johnny explained.

"...Oh" Jessica said, understanding what happened.

**There is chapter nine. I'm so happy I got a chance to update today. Anyway like usual review and i'll be back soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I've been behind, I know. I was going to update on Friday, but I had school work to do that is going to be due when we go back to school, which is tomorrow. The reason I've been a bit behind was because I had to miss two days of school before winter break for a showing and funeral. Anyway Thanks to Hanstrandtdgw, ImmortalMortal511, Guest, and Kat. Hanstrantdgw- I told you this time and I can't wait to read your story tomorrow. ImmortalMortal511- Thanks for the review, you are nice. Guest- I guess I like making Comet mad because she's the kind of person who will 'shoot first, ask questions second' which makes dating the Human Torch tough with his flirting. Kat- Thanks, I like making her mad too.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Four or The Avengers, they belong to MARVEL along with Frankie Raye, Doom, and Loki. Jessica, Anthony, Maven, and Jennifer belong to Hanstrantdgw. I only own Comet and Lavina.  
**

**here is the next chapter  
**

**Ch. 10  
**

"What do you mean they broke the spell" Doom shouted.

"Johnny, Natasha, and Anthony broke my spell...on the good side, Comet has her nose broken" Lavina reported.

"Let's go" Doom ordered as the teams appeared.

"Doom you've tortured us for long enough. You're going down" Johnny shouted, flaming on and attacking him.

"Loki listen well." Thor commanded, "You shall rot in Asgardian Prison for you vile deeds" before running at him. The rest of the groups dispelled to either get civilians out of the way, or to battle someone.

"I guess we're stuck with broken-nose-girl" Nova sneered.

"Frankie you should know by now. I'm not going down without a fight" Comet replied, taking a fighting stance.

"This'll be easy" Madison said.

"not with both of us" Jessica replied, coming to the aid of Comet.

"Let's do this" Comet muttered. Jessica grinned as Lavina, Frankie Raye, and Madison ran at them. Jessica fired fireballs at them while Comet either fought hand to hand against Raye, or fired ice at Lavina.

"Heads up" Comet called as Madison pulled out a gun. Jessica looked up and froze. Comet cursed and moved to get the gun, she was so concentrated on helping Jessica, she never saw the fist until it connected. Comet stumbled back and all of a sudden Frankie was on top of her, pounding her face in.

"That's for Bradley" she shouted, punching more and more.

"Now who's the loser" Frankie sneered.

"You" A voice said from behind Frankie. She whirled around as Sue appeared and fired her force-field.

"You okay?" Sue asked, rushing to Comet and helping her up.

"uh...kinda" Comet said, her broken nose making her sound nasally.

"Comet!" Johnny cried, landing next to his girlfriend and peering at her nose.

"I'm fine" she said.

"Are you you sure...there is something wrong..." Johnny said.

"I'm fine" she repeated, "is Jessica okay?".

"Uh..." Johnny said. Anthony landed and said, "What happened to Jess?".

"Uh Madison shot cinnamon at her. I tried to stop it but got attacked by Frankie" Comet said, trying not to move her nose much.

"No problem" Anthony said, searching Jessica and finding the epi-pen she always had on her and injecting it into her side. Jessica breathed and opened her eyes.

"I hate cinnamon" she said, getting up slowly.

"I'm so sorry Jess. I would've tried to stop it but ended with an even worse broken nose" Comet apologized.

"Not your fault but let's beat them" Jessica said. Doom and his minions regrouped, as did Loki, Maven, and their minion. The good guys and bad guys faced each other before running at each other.

"Watch out" Anthony cried. Jess looked up and ducked, dodging an attack from Madison, before doing a quick uppercut and knocking out the girl.

"that teaches you" Jess said, before running off to find Maven. While this was going on Johnny and Comet were tag-teaming Lavina and Frankie Raye. A few minutes later, both Lavina and Frankie were defeated and all that was left were Doom, Loki, and Maven. The Hulk quickly grabbed Loki and pounded him into the ground, knocking him out.

"One down two to go" Comet muttered. Johnny grinned and fired a few fireballs as Doom. As more and more fireballs were fired at Doom, his metal skin heated up, not as much as the first time but enough that when Jessica and Comet hit it with water/ice he was rendered immobile.

"Now Maven, give up or do we have to take you in" Jessica threatened.

"Never" Maven said, before getting hit with a tranquilizer and going to sleep.

"That's the end of our fun adventure. Time to go home" Anthony said, grabbing Jessica.

"Agreed" Johnny agreed, pulling Comet to him.

**There is the final chapter. This will have a short epilogue and then the sequel will be up, the sequel takes place two years after this.**


	11. Epilogue

**Here is the next, and final, chapter of The Good, The Bad, and The Downright EVIL. Before I give you the chapter I have some answers.**

**Kat- The sequel, since I can't give too many details, will involve Dr. Doom, Lavina, SJ (Johnny and Comet's daughter), Franklin Richards (Sue and Reed's son), and my friend/ fellow writer's character, Tori Stevens. As for plot it takes place two years after this and there will be twists. As for making Comet mad, it's going to happen, but it's a different type of anger than this story's.  
**

**Hanstrantdgw- I know Jennifer is Jessica's cousin, I meant Madison. Anyway I've PMed you about this update and the prologue of the sequel...by the way our PMs are hilarious (me misspelling Comet's name with a V)  
**

**Here is the epilogue.  
**

**Epilogue  
**

-**11 Months Later**-

Eleven months after the whole Russia fiasco, all injuries were fixed and both teams were having a HUGE party.

"Hopefully the next time we team up, it won't end with any deaths, seeing as how the past team-ups have gotten worse and worse injuries." Jessica said.

"Hopefully" Comet agreed, leaning against Johnny, who wrapped his arms around her, having one hand on the barely-there bump. Jessica saw this and made the connection right away.

"You're Pregnant!" she shouted. Comet grinned.

"Yeah. I'm about a month or so along" she said. Jessica smiled and hugged her friend.

**There is the end of the chapter/epilogue, I know it is short. Anyway I know in the real-world no one a month along would have a bump, but remember, they are superheroes so the child is exhibiting her power by protecting herself. As always update and check out the sequel, which I'll post the prologue of today.**


End file.
